movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: The Movie 2
My Little Pony: The Movie 2 is an upcoming 2021 animated musical fantasy film It is a sequel to My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) which is based on the television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, which was developed as part of the 2010 relaunch of the My Little Pony franchise by Hasbro. The voice of Tara Strong, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Tabitha St. Germain, Cathy Weseluck, Emily Blunt, Michael Peña, Taye Diggs, Zoe Saldana, Kristen Chenoweth and Uzo Aduba. The film was first anticipated in April 2019 to follow the conclusion of the ninth season of the television series, but it remained in development. After the end of the final episode of Season 9 The Last Problem it's confirmed that My Little Pony: The Movie 2 will serve as the series final of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Plot After saving Equestria and defeating The Storm King, Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends start preparing Equestria's next Friendship Festival, only to be ruined by The Storm Queen, who tells Twilight and everyone that she's the wife of The Storm King, and presents her 5 villainous friends to them. The Storm Queen wants to achieve the same goal her husband wanted, not only that, she also wants revenge on Twilight for killing her husband! Twilight and her friends are forced to leave Equestria and recruit their old friends from their previous adventure, while The Storm Queen sends her 5 villainous friends to capture Twilight. When Twilight and her friends reunite with their old friends, they come across some new friends who are willing to help Twilight and her friends defeat the Storm Queen. Join Twilight Sparkle and her old and new friends, as they work together on their Great Journey beyond Equestria to combine The Magic Of Friendship within them to defeat The Storm Queen and save Equestria! Cast * Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle, The Main Protagonist, The Leader of The Mane 6, The Princess of Equestria, and The Princess Of Friendship * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, a member of Mane 6, and Applejack, a member of the Mane 6. * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, a member of Mane 6, and Fluttershy, a member of the Mane 6. * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, a member of the Mane 6. * Cathy Weseluck as Spike, a member of the Mane 6 and Twilight's No. 1 Assistant. * Emily Blunt as Fizzlepop Berrytwist * Michael Peña as Grubber * Taye Diggs as Capper * Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno * Kristen Chenoweth as Princess Skystar, a crown princess. * Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo, Princess Skystar's Mother. * Margot Robbie as Pyra Dagger, Fizzlepop's long lost sister. * Hayden Christensen as Buck Split, a earth pony and Vanhoover spy. * Ryan Reynolds as Lumpy Shifter, a pegasus and young Vanhoover desk agent, new to field work. * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer, Twilight's first reformed friend. * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer, Twilight's former archrival and reformed friend. * Kathleen Barr as Trixie Lulamoon, Twilight's former archenemy and Starlight's friend. * Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom, Big MacIntosh and Applejack's little sister * Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo * Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle, Rarity's little sister * Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia * Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Luna * Britt McKillip as Princess Cadence * Andrew Francis as Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle's big brother. * Peter New as Big McIntosh, Applejack's big brother. * Elton John as Sonycwolv, a famous earth pony sensation. * Vin Diesel as Krozowlv, a pegasus who is as fierce as a lion. * Tyrese Gibson as Rhydon, a short-tempered rhino who's tough as a diamond. * Benedict Cumberbatch as Ironstar the Majestic, Starswirl's brother. * Nick Jonas as Mitchka, a earth pony and band (Eronica and Bustin's Brothers). * Joe Jonas as Eronica, a unicorn and band (Mitchka and Bustin's Brothers). * Kevin Jonas as Bustin, a pegasus and band (Mitchka and Eronica's Brothers). * Eddie Murphy as Donkyle, a smooth donkey with a whacky voice. * Jamie Chung as Iguanita, a swift iguana with a serious ninja skills. * Vincent D'Onofrio as Scorchar, a burnt-eyed gibbon who hates ugly clothing. * Mark Ruffalo as Gammarax Stonebomb, Princess Celestia's lost leutenant. * Jack Black as Kuzcar, a young royal unicorn with a serious attitude. * Charlize Theron as The Storm Queen, The Main Antagonist and wife of The Storm King who wants to achieve the same goal she also wants revenge on Princess Twilight Sparkle. * Neil Patrick Harris as The Fire Lord, a 2nd new villain with a hot temper to match. * Ewan McGregor as Gorzan, a british gorilla who's a professional martial artist. * Owen Wilson as Ferrex, a western ferret who acts like a cowfolk. * Paul Bettany as Farluthor, a fashioned fox who's surprisingly a fashion kingpin. * John Goodman as Vultaur, a mohawk headed vulture who's an expert at history. * Liam Neeson as Fyrestorm Hammeraxe, Fizzlepop's long lost father. * Karen Allen as Cooler Freeze, Fizzlepop's long lost mother. * Tom Cruise as Frye Nolen, Fizzlepop's long lost uncle. * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Seahawk Patriot, Princess Celestia's lost general. * Josh Brolin as Lord Zurtar, Lord Tirek's brother and the 3rd new villain. * David Oyelowo as Azkar, the 4th spiritual new villain. * Adam Driver as Kronox Valstorm, Fizzlepop's long lost brother. * Kelsey Grammer as Buzzoto, Lord Zurtar's loyal buzzard. * James Earl Jones as Phantox Heavenov, Fizzlepop's spiritual grandfather. * Johnny Depp as Thundretail Volthorn, Fizzlepop's new friend. * Hugh Laurie as Buzzemo, Lord Zurtar's 2nd loyal buzzard. * Gerald Butler as Buzzai, Lord Zurtar's 3rd loyal buzzard. * Javier Bardem as Baron Xalazar, the 5th creepy new villain. * Gal Gadot as Sunlight Gleamspark, Twilight's long lost sister. * AJ Kane as Faster Ranbowze, Rainbow Dash's little brother. * Steve Blum as Blazemane, a fearless hedgehog who despises despair and Grubber's cousin. * Frank Welker as the Fire Warriors, the Fire Lord's brutal guards. * Bryce Papenbrook as Zordart Lucklash, Starlight's long lost little lucky brother. * Max Charles as Stormlight Roarspark, Twilight's long lost little brother targeted by Lord Zurtar. * Keith David as Dr. Hexilier, the sneaky voodoo unicorn and the 6th and last villain. Production On February 15, 2019, Hasbro announced another feature length MLP movie is coming up with a scheduled release year of 2021. The Movie was referred as My Little Pony 2 Trivia * Paramount Pictures Replaces Lionsgate as the distributor. Category:2021 films Category:Films distributed by Hasbro Studios Category:My Little Pony Category:3D Category:Films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures